Germicidal irradiation using shortwave ultraviolet light (UVL-C) has long been used for killing germs. The food-service industry, for example, utilizes UVL-C germicidal irradiation sanitization cabinets that allow food-service providers to sanitize food preparation and handling equipment, such as kitchen and eating utensils. For example, various vendors sell UVL-C based sanitization cabinets for sanitizing knives.